Hagrids Merry Christmas
by susan sebest
Summary: A sweet Christmas romance just for Hagrid.


Hagrids Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. It is not meant to be reflective of the works of J.K. Rowling, or to infringe on the rights held by Warner Brothers. Merry, Joe, Leda, Aria, and Alexander are original characters, not part of the Harry Potter series. There is no Joes Diner in the series…I just think diners are way cool. I would also like to apologize in advance to the Society for the Preservation and Advancement of Sock Monkeys. Thank you.

If tha's not poetry, it should be, Hagrid thought, gazing after her.

Think of something clever to say. Oh, she's turning.

He lifted the steaming mug to his lips, his gaze now full on Merry as she walked briskly to the tables at the opposite end of the diner.

How long had he been coming here? Six months. It was six months ago he'd overheard the men talking in pub. Did you see the new waitress at Joes? She must be six feet tall…(an overstatement), and she's pretty…(an understatement).

A gross understatement. Hagrid, against his better judgement, had wandered into the unfamiliar environment late one evening more out of curiosity than hope, only to have very nearly run down the vision before him.

"Oooo!" they had both shouted in unison at the near-collision. She was the first to laugh, enchanting him with the sound of her sweet, low music , as she smiled up at him with large cornflower blue eyes. Bright eyes, skin sweet peaches and cream, plump, velvet lips like pink rose petals, all framed with long, silky hair the color of a burnished copper sunset. She had placed her hand gently on his arm, and led him to a nearby booth. He obediently slid in, resolved to have whatever she wanted him to have.

And that had been that.

Hagrid tucked into his roast beef.

"When are you going to sell me that motor bike, Hagrid?" the owner grinned from behind the counter.

"Now listen, Mister Theopop…Theo…ahh.." Hagrid grumbled, as he wrestled yet again with Joe's proper name.

"Mister Theopopterous! I'll not have you interfering with his digestion!" Merry scolded, patting Hagrid on the shoulder. "Never you mind him," she smiled, "he's just having you on."

"I'm not, "Joe protested. "That bike of his is a collector's item."

"Well, he needs it to take me tree shopping," Merry said, giving Hagrid a wink.

"Really? Oh, aye, tree shopping," Hagrid replied, not bothered in the least by Merrys joke.

An 'in' was an 'in'.

Albus and Minerva sat off in the corner, quietly enjoying their bowls of creamy potato cheddar soup. He dabbed thoughtfully at his mouth. "Leda informs me that a man attempted to rob a muggle bank with a fish yesterday."

She regarded him with wide-eyed indignation. "Well, I hope they caught him."

"No, he replied, stirring casually at his soup. "But they did take the fish in for questioning…"

She lowered her head , and sniffed.

"Fish can't run all that fast, you see," he said, hopping two fingers across the table.

"Professors, how is everything?" Joe asked, leaning over the table.

"Excellent as usual," replied Albus. "Oh, we do like the way you've decorated the car," he said, gesturing out of the window.

"I didn't dec… oh blimey…" Joe said, surveying the woodie parked a few yards away.

The car was now being driven by a life-sized Santa, resplendent in sunglasses and a loud Hawaiian shirt, accompanied by a large inflatable reindeer in the passenger seat. Two surfboards were tied to the roof with a gigantic red Christmas bow.

"Weaslies," Joe breathed, sending Minerva into another sniffing fit.

At the opposite end of the parking lot, two figures approached."Have you given any thought to Christmas?" he asked.

"Oh of course, how can you miss it with all the pumpkins, and candy corn."

"Leda, you're mixing your holidays."

"No, the shops have it all in order," she said, pointing to invisible rows, "pumpkins, then candy corn, then Santas, then candy canes. You can't miss it."

"You know , I actually understood that…and it frightens me," Severus said, ushering her in the door. "Have you given any thought to what you want for Christmas?"

"What I want?" Leda said, waving to Hagrid.

"Anything you would like to have, but wouldn't purchase," he said, searching for a booth.

"Something I want, but I don't," she pondered.

"We'd better sit down," he murmured, nudging her along.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"I'm planning ahead," he replied, guiding her into the booth, and offering a menu. "Let's begin again, shall we? Say you're walking through Diagon Alley, and you see something interesting in a window…"

Leda smiled knowingly. "They don't sell windows in Diagon Alley. Why are you getting your wand out?"

"In case I need to Obliviate myself," he said, studying the menu. "Ah, Merry…"

Hagrid studied her appreciatively as she took their order. How different she looked in her crisp uniform from when they'd gone on their fishing trip up to the lake.

Well, the fishing trip he's invited himself on. He'd just happened to have seen her walking along the road with her fishing gear and a picnic basket in tow. Fancy runnin' into her like that. They ended up catching more than enough for the both of them. That last monster would have pulled her in, had he not caught her up as she ran shouting into the shallows. It snapped the line at the last minute, and they'd stood there laughing until they cried, with his arms tight around her.

Oh, it was brilliant.

There is a special sense of aloneness humans feel when surrounded by others that will insist its presence especially at Christmas. Hagrid and Merry would exchange good-natured ribbing when prompted by others, only to fall back into the hallmark of shyness…the awkward silence. When they were alone, they managed just fine; it was the gentle prodding expectations of others that had them nonplussed.

Aria, the owner's wife, was a very observant woman… and a very determined matchmaker. Don't give her this stuff and nonsense about being shy, or leaving it to fate. Two nice people on their own needed to be put in good order…together.

"Merry, you're run off your feet, take a break," she said, ushering her to a stool at the counter near Hagrid. Aria set a cup of tea in front of her, and turned slowly enough to make sure Merry could see Hagrids reflection in the mirrored wall before her.

That'll do.

Merry sat nursing her tea and smiling , while playing 'caught you looking ' with Hagrid.

Aria, quite pleased with her efforts, walked to the other end of the counter to where Joe stood with folded arms.

"Woman, you'll cost me another waitress, with your matchmaking."

She feigned offense. "If it wasn't for my matchmaking, you wouldn't have the excellent wife you have today."

"Oooh, let's have a look at her then," Joe said, looking around eagerly.

Aria caught him by the collar, and kissed him.

"Henpeck me again," he said, offering a pucker.

"Away with you," she laughed, turning him, then patting him through the swinging door.

"Oh, madam!" he grinned.

Albus and Minerva headed for the door. "You'll be helping me decorate the tree then," she asked cautiously.

"Just the same as every year," he said, holding the door for her.

"Surely not just the same…"

"Woman, you fault my technique?"

She stopped in the doorway, and gaped at him. "Throwing great handfuls of tinsel at it, and hoping for the best is NOT technique!"

Hagrid and Merry looked to each other and grinned as they watched the animated debate continue into the parking lot. Merry slipped into the other side of the booth.

"Hagrid, were you really serious about the tree?"

"Aye. But y' don't need to go spendin' yer money. We'll cut one fresh from the forest."

She sat back, amazed at his gesture.

"Well, I get off at four…I need to do some shopping. Is six too late for you?"

"'Course not." She could have said midnight.

"Well, we'll get the tree, then I have a big pot of stew on the simmer…is that o.k.?"

"Aye. Merry, you'll catch flies," he grinned at her open-mouthed stare.

She reached across the table, and squeezed his hand. "So nice of you."

"Merry, I'm glad to do it."

She rose from the booth, smoothing her uniform. "Well, um…I guess I'll see you later then."

At the opposite end of the diner, Severus and Leda were engaged in intense negotiations.

"Leda, you are not making this easy for me."

She placed her hands squarely on the table. "All I want is one day when we can be lazy layabouts together."

He pursed his lips.

"It's the lab, isn't it?" she breathed. "You're obsessed, you are…and how will you manage? Alexander is off on break."

He raised his brows, and peered at her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding."

He narrowed his eyes.

She slumped back in the booth, and dropped her shoulders. "Half a day."

He looked away, considering.

"Then, over to my place for roast beef and Yorkshire, and too many black and white comedies. Now you can't say fairer than that."

"And I bring my notes with me," he said, not asking. "Is that agreeable?"

"Darn good thing you're cute," she mumbled under her breath, while looking away.

"What was that?"

"Merry Christmas, honey."

Time flew, as did Merry when her shift was over. Back to the cottage for a quick change, and then off to the shops. She pulled up suddenly as she made to leave, closing the door in front of her.

Now wait a minute…why am I so worked up? He's just being nice. We're friends…we do things together sometimes.

She leaned back against the door.

And it's really nice…

And what if I do like him?

Merrys hope and problem lay in the him-liking-you-back part. She had begun 'blossoming' at fifteen, rounding out nicely to the appreciative glances of males around her, only to have been hobbled by her growing height. She could like whoever she wanted, but if she was taller, she was relegated to the pile marked 'friend material'. She had learned to keep her liking to herself.

Merry gave herself a boot up, and drew herself to her full height.

"And what if I do?"

Not far away, Hagrid was definitely not having a moment.

No, he wasn't concerned. He had the matter well in hand.

Just because he had every piece of clothing he owned strewn over the bed, and he had driven Magorian half mad…

He spun around, and studied himself in the mirror. Right, now this outfit.

He scrambled out of the front door, and stood before the confused centaur.

"Right, just your honest opinion."

He turned his back to him.

"No, that does not make your bottom look big," Magorian repeated , yet again. "Hagrid, why are we doing this?"

"I want her to like me."

"So you keep changing your skins?"

Hagrid turned, and looked to him thoughtfully. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"It is a gift," smiled Magorian.

The two shared a good-natured hug.

"Aren't you goin' to wish me luck?" Hagrid called , as the centaur trotted away.

"Be yourself, and you won't need any."

Hagrids smile faded as he entered the hut.

Is this a date? It's kinda like a date. I should take 'er something.

Then the panic set in. He paced from end to end, wall to wall, finding nothing that would even be remotely pleasing…

…until he looked to the windowsill. There, in a little stoneware teapot was a tiny garden of miniature pink roses. He had carefully cultivated the flowers for years. Visitors had marveled at their fragrance and dainty perfection. He held the little teapot gently in his hands, his smile warming…perfect for Merry.

Ooo…wrapping paper. He searched hurriedly through a nearby trunk, and was disappointed to find his choices narrowed to one. He winced at the garish paper, loud even by his standards, with its assortment of game fish swimming happily to and fro. It would have to do. He struggled with the package for a few minutes, finally managing to subdue it with a staccato of cello tape, only to find that he now needed something to distract from his efforts. He puzzled a few seconds, then brightened. A quick trip to the barn to retrieve a pink ribbon placed there in honor of a new unicorn foal, and he was set. He tied the ribbon strategically around the package, and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Bugger. Ah well…it's the thought that counts.

Merry was a shopping ninja. Well trained from an early age , by a mother known for her stealth and focused frugality, she made short work of her list, and returned with time to spare. While enjoying the shops decorations, she had settled on the idea of gifting Hagrid with a Christmas stocking that she would make herself. She rummaged through her craft bin in the corner of the bedroom.

Kiss prints? Wrong holiday.

Hello Kitty? Not likely.

She held up the final choice…bright gold shooting stars on a navy background that made the Hello Kitty somehow more attractive.

It'll have to do.

She retrieved her sewing machine, and set to work.

Hagrid came a bit early, and they had time to warm themselves with steaming cups of cocoa.

"Do we have far to go?" she asked, taking a sip.

"No, I spotted you a lovely tree right up hill. We can walk from here," he said, blowing at his cup.

"Well, why don't we use the sled to haul it back," she said, nodding at the shed, 'it'll save both our backs."

She bundled herself in her coat, and pulled out her gloves.

Hagrid stood by the door frowning. "Yer not goin' out like that."

She shot him a quizzical look.

He was eyeing her hat rack, resplendent with her collection of novelty hats.

Oh no.

Although Merry was fond of collecting colorful hats, she was not a fanatic about actually wearing any of them.

He was gazing appreciatively at the whimsical assortment, his hand pausing over each as he considered.

Merry stood stock still, focusing all her energy on sending him a telepathic message, as his hand hovered near one in particular.

Not that one. Not that one.

He lifted it, and smiled.

Oh bugger, not the sock monkey.

"Come on then…"

She stepped forward obediently, warning herself that it was probably unwise to mouth off to a potential suitor, even if he was jamming a sock monkey hat onto your head.

"You're not wearing a hat."

"Merry, does it look like I need a hat?"

Point taken.

"There," he said, adjusting it, "you look nice."

"I look like I've escaped from the home."

He shot her a frosty look.

"Very cozy," she smiled.

True to his word, Hagrid had found her a beautiful little tree… just the right size for the cottage. They loaded it onto the sled, and crunched their way back through the snow, pleased and warm with anticipation.

The two settled comfortably into their simple candle-lit dinner..Plates of slow simmered beef stew, crusty herbed rolls, and a spiced apple crumble for afters. Their conversation soft and easy, quiet smiles, and warming looks.

After dinner, she went into the bedroom, returning with a brightly wrapped parcel which she laid before him.

"Oh Merry…"

"It's nothing..."

He held up a hand, and trotted out of the door.

"Hagrid," she breathed, as he laid the gift carefully before her.

He busied himself opening his present, while she left hers untouched.

"I know…I'm not much good at wrappin'," he said.

She looked to him softly, gesturing at the paper. "You remembered."

"I wha…?"

"You remembered when we went fishing up at lake. That was the nicest time."

He uncovered the Christmas stocking. "An' you remembered our star spotting," he said, admiring the fabric. He reached inside, and laughed as he drew out the bag of pistachios. "An' this was our feast! We ate pistachios, an' counted stars all night…then we fell asleep."

"Out in a field…had no idea where we were when we woke up," she laughed.

"But it were nice," he said quietly. "Open yer present."

Merry gasped. "Oh no, Hagrid…your roses."

"You don't like 'em?"

She cradled the little teapot, and looked to him.

"I'll show ya how to care for 'em."

She sat the teapot gently on the table, and walked around to him, sitting on the table before him.

"So you like 'em?"

She reached over, softly caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. He enfolded her in his arms, drawing her onto his lap, as his mouth claimed hers. Merry slid her arms smoothly around his muscular shoulders, surrendering herself to his tender warmth. His thick, soft hair and beard caressed her face and throat, and she began to lose herself in the scent of him…warm, and deep, and wild like the forest they both loved. They immersed themselves in each other, warmth to warmth, staggered breaths becoming one with need and giving answer. Just when she ached for more, she felt him softening the kiss. She resisted the loss, clinging to him. He broke the kiss reluctantly, kissing and nibbling one lip, then the other, then started with pleasure as she suddenly hugged him tighter, savoring a last deep taste of him.

"We aughtta get these dishes done, Merry," he breathed.

Bugger the dishes. "Oh yes..the dishes," she answered, swallowing.

"I wasn't completely honest w' you 'bout that star-spottin'. I woke up afor' you," he said, handing a wet plate to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she smiled.

"I just wanted t' watch you sleep. You looked like a princess under a spell," he said, peeking at her, "an' I

wanted to be the one to wake you."

Merry cocked her head, her smile widening. It was at this point that she decided she liked him very much indeed, and he'd just have to get used to it.

Merry dried her hands, and moved the box with the train set from the hallway to the living room.

As she began to examine the contents, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh no, Hagrid the tree is moving!"

He rushed in from the kitchen just in time to see the squirrel leap from the tottering tree to the string of gaily colored Christmas cards strung nearby. Merry had abandoned the train set, and had bolted from the room , not unlike a steeple jumper.

"Open the front door!" she shouted to him. In a moment, she bounded back, waving a red Christmas tablecloth.

"Merry, it's a squirrel, not a bloody bull!" he called; as he hastily threw open the door. "Oh, bloody hell!" he shouted, as the rodent ran into the kitchen, and right at him.

"Get out!" Merry shouted, snapping the cloth in a wholly unconvincing manner.

"Right!" he called over his shoulder, as he ran out the door.

"Not you,IT!" she called after him. "Oh," she piped, as it shot through the doorway after him.

After few moments of silence, Merry went looking for him. He was shifting uneasily a few paces away.

She approached with a kind of sympathetic caution. "This is where you tell me that you've chased it away, and we celebrate with a fire whiskey."

He studied her for a moment through narrowed eyes. "A red tablecloth?"

She folded her arms in defiance. "What color does one use for herding squirrels?" A small grin played over her lips, and she rose to kiss his cheek. He gently smoothed his hand through her hair, and found her mouth in a soft, nibbling kiss.

"Mmmmm," she looked up at him appreciatively.

"No, rodents do not agree with me," he said, warning her off.

"So I shouldn't invite it in for a drink?" she gestured over her shoulder.

Her smile softened as he gently traced his fingertips along her jaw line, stopping at her chin to lightly caress her lower lip with the tip of his thumb.

"So it'll be just two for drinks then?" she murmured, her eyes softening expectantly.

He drew her closer, and made one slow, sweeping caress from the side of her face and down her throat.

"Why don't we go over my place?" he murmured.

"What's over at your place?"

"A bed I can actually sleep in."

She leaned back, grinning. "You checked out my bed?"

"Aye, be prepared," he smiled softly at her. "D'ya have to work tomorrow?"

"No…"

"Good," he said, hugging her tighter, "in the mornin' I'll make us lovely big breakfast…that ham in yer fridge will do. Then you can help me w' my chores."

She shot him an incredulous look. "I don't have to work, so you're putting me to work?"

"Aye."

"Sounds wonderful," Merry smiled, as they walked back to the cottage.

"Then we'll go find you some castanets."

"Castanets?"

"To go w' your matador cape," he said , making a flamenco flourish while closing the door gracefully behind them.


End file.
